postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Sin Pérez
Backstory Dangerous. Sick. Aggressive. Emotionally cut off. Those were only some of the words Sin's parents used to describe her to the doctor's and counselors. They said she was a danger to people around her, that she couldn't function in a normal society, and what was the best way to fix the broken? The asylum. They had 'diagnosed' her with numerous of mental illnesses, she couldn't remember all of them. How could she? The constant talk about the asylum numbed her mind. It was an accident, she had never meant to do it, but they didn't believe that. Nobody believed her, except for her uncle, but he couldn't help her, her parents wouldn't allow it. Week after week, month after month, they brought her in to 'check up on her,' to 'make sure she was okay.’ Of course she wasn’t okay, they treated her like some Sin refused to talk to any of them, and when she did, it always ended with her yelling, telling them that she had, had enough of their bullshit, and the more she yelled the more they wrote in their notepads. And guess where that got her? Correct, the asylum. She had tried her best to escape, knocking out guards, refusing to take the pills, not eating or drinking. She wanted none of it, she didn't want to believe she was sick. As punishment, they put her in the white box, but she liked the white box. It was quiet, she didn't have to hear the screams, the sound of insanity of the other patients. The white box was horrible, yes, but it was the only way to keep her sane. So the director took matters into his own hands. Every day they sedated her when she fought, every day they shoved food and drugs down her throat. It didn't take long before they broke her, it didn't take long before the flame inside of her stopped. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and when a year finally passed, they let her out for 'good behavior.' What a load of bullshit. Sin had always thought it was to punish her for the incident that she didn't cause on purpose. Arriving home, she was immediately welcomed with suitcases containing the small amount of items she possessed. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, her parents decided to kick her out, even if she was 17. Not knowing where to go Sin left town, leaving the only 'best friend,' Mika, behind. She stayed with her uncle, who accepted her with... Open arms wouldn't be the right way to describe it. Her uncle was much like her, but he was more of the quiet side and he never lost his temper. This is where she thought her life would change. She didn't have to take the pills or go to the regular meetings, her uncle had thought of them as a waste of time and money. Instead, he allowed her to drop out of high school and work with him. Her uncle was a simple handyman that helped out in the neighborhood, and from there she was able to learn about minor renovations and domestic repairs. Her life finally seemed like it was worth something, but the slight happiness that she felt hadn't lasted long, not after shit hit the fan. In the next month her and her uncle were able to fortify the house and bring in all the essential supplies. Food, water, medicals supplies, everything. Everything was working out fine, that is, until her uncle got bit. He had gone out on the streets to help a woman screaming, but the bastards had gotten to her before her uncle did, and being the man that he was, he tried to get them off of her, which lead to one of them sinking their teeth into his shoulder. Sin had managed to get him out and into the house, leaving the woman behind, she couldn’t save two people, and her uncle was the only person she had left. It took less than 2 days before he showed signs of turning, and that’s when it all went to shit. That’s when her uncle told Sin to end his life with his switchblade. From then on Sin survived on her own, with the switchblade as her only weapon and a black hood to keep herself hidden from strangers. Of course, it was inevitable to meet other survivors, some good, some bad, but they never laid a finger on her, not unless she allowed it. The only time she interacted with any human being was to show mercy upon the suffering. What is meant by mercy? Ending one’s life. Group after group, person after person, Sin did what others couldn’t do, end the suffering of their loved ones, killing them. Sin’s eyes grew empty and on the inside…She felt nothing. She had reverted back to her ‘old ways.’ The only difference, she fed on the need to survive, losing track of what it meant to be alive, what it meant to be a person. She thought herself as a cold blooded murderer that deserved to be alone, having no place among others. That was until she was discovered in a bar by a member of HER group. Who would of thought that a rotten bitch was expected to lead? She certainly didn’t. Sin continues to struggle to connect with others. Being hot headed has successfully created a barrier between her and her group members, even if her lashing out is meant to be for the good of the group. The group has become her number one priority and pushes her to put her people before her own well being, which just leads to meltdowns, breakdowns and more injuries. On the Road Category:Last Light characters